Docchi? yang mana?
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Mereka kembar, tapi berbeda. Setiap kali bersama mereka dadaku berdebar kencang, aku bingung, kepada siapa hatiku ini tertuju, kepada si Uzumakikah atau kepada si Namikaze? dan ketika aku mulai menyadarinya, kau... penasaran? silahkan lanjut dibaca serta di komento yakkk.. fufufu, silahkan dinikmati saran: sediakan tisu didekat anda ya readers


**どっち？**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, slice of life, hurt n comfort, angst, friendship, family

Warning: shounen ai, au, yaoi, otoko x otoko, typo(s), OOC, bahasa kasar!

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke X Namikaze Naruto

Enjoy it!

* * *

"Sas," tepukan di bahu kiri oleh seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang kepada Sasuke—pemuda yang tengah sibuk membaca sebuah novel ditangannya.

"Hn," melirik sekilas kemudian melanjutkan lagi kegiatan membacanya. Tak menghiraukan si pemuda coklat—Neji—yang hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Ck, walupun aku sudah cukup lama berteman denganmu tapi ternyata aku masih belum terbiasa akan sikap acuh mu itu, Sas, haaa~" didudukkannya tubuhnya tepat disebelah Sasuke—yang sama sekali tak berkutik dari novel ditangannya.

"Hn," jawabnya. Merasa bahwa percuma berbasa-basi jika berbicara dengan salah satu teman teranehnya ini—masih ada lagi temannya yang aneh yang senang sekali tidur. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun itu—ia langsung menuju ke inti pembicaraan.

"Sas, besok temanku dari luar negeri akan datang berkunjung, bantu dia ya,"

"…" sebelah alis milik Sasuke naik menanggapi permintaan si surai coklat panjang bintang iklan shampoo itu.

"Besok aku ada janji, makanya aku tidak bisa menemaninya berkeliling disini. Nah mumpung kulihat kau senggang, jadi bantu aku ya?"

"Ha?" kagetnya mendengar permintaan sekaligus bernada paksaan itu.

"Ayolah Sas. Dia tidak merepotkan kok," Neji—si surai bintang iklan shampoo—mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan sebuah bolpoint dari dalam tasnya. Ia dengan cekatan menulis sesuatu diatas kertas itu. Iapun merobek kertas bertuliskan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Nah ini. Nama, nomor ponsel, ciri-ciri, nama bandara serta jam berapa dia datang,"

"Apa?!" kali ini lebih terkejut karena bukan hanya dimintai agar mengajak si temannya Neji ini berkeliling tapi ternyata juga harus menjemputnya ke bandara. Wat de pak?

"Tolong ya. Aku sangat berterimakasih sekali lho Sas atas bantuanmu. Kau meang teman yang bisa mengerti teman. Thanks ya~"dan ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu. Rupanya tak ingin terkena amarah yang kini meluap dari tubuh si pemuda yang nampak seperti setan itu—kini.

"NEJIII!" teriakan dari si surai raven dengan penuh kekesalan.

* * *

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Berdiri sambil memegang kertas bertuliskan 'Namikaze Naruto' dengan spidol bertinta hitam, di jam 9.00 pagi hari ini.

"Awas kau nanti," gumamnya kesal kepada teman bersurai coklat panjang bintang iklan shampoo itu.

Sumpah, ia ingin sekali menggiling pemuda itu dengan buldoser super besar.

Sekali lagi ia lirik jam tangannya.

Pkl. 8.57

Tinggal 3 menit lagi seharusnya kedatangan orang yang tak ia kenal dan tunggui.

"Maaf, apakah anda teman dari Neji-san?" suara mungil dan agak childish itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok pemuda pendek bersurai kuning jabrik kini menatapnya, "Ya. Kau Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya. Langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari pemuda itu.

" Sasuke." Ujarnya datar.

"Salam kenal Sasuke-san." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa aneh didadanya ketika Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti itu padanya.

"Hn,"

"Apa artinya itu Sasuke-san?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Hn," jawabnya sama. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ketika Naruto bertanya padanya.

"Apa itu hanya kata-kata milikmu ya?" masih penasaran dengan apa arti dari dua gabungan huruf itu.

"Hn," ia mulai melangkah dengan cepat. Mendahului Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Wah, sepertinya cukup sulit untuk mengartikan kata mu itu Sasuke-san~" sepertinya pemuda bersurai kuning ini menyerah untuk bertanya lagi pada pemuda didepannya yang berjalan cukup cepat.

"Waahh~ tunggu Sasuke-san~ jalanmu terlalu cepat," Naruto mengejar kecepatan langkah kaki milik Sasuke, bersama barang-barang yang ia bawa. Sebuah koper ukuran besar berwarna merah, serta tas selempang berwarna senada.

* * *

"Nee~ Naruto-kun," sesosok gadis bersurai biru tengah bergelayut manja di sebelah tangan berwarna tan milik seorang pemuda yang terlihat asyik menyesap rokok batangan disela-sela jari telunjuk dengan jari tengahnya.

"….." asap rokok berhembus pelan dari bibirnya yang berwarna merah semerah buah ceri.

"Ughh.. asap rokokmu Naruto-kun," wanita tanpa pupil itu mengernyit tak suka ketika asap rokok yang mengepul disekelilingnya.

"…." Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari si pengepul asap itu. Justru ia malah makin menikmati sensasi ketika batang rokok yang ia hisap berada di antara bibirnya.

"Naruto-kun!" kali ini suara yang tadi terdengar manja kini naik satu oktaf dan terdengar sedikit keras.

"…." Si surai kuning itu menengok kearah si wanita. Terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menghembuskan dengan keras asap yang terkumpul di mulutnya kearah si wanita.

"Ohok! Ohok! Sialan kau! Ohok! Ughh!" daripada harus menghisap asap rokok itu ia memutuskan beranjak dari ranjang itu dengan cepat. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal pada sosok yang dengan tenang masih menyesap rokok biadab itu.

"Apa?" satu kata yang keluar dari bibir yang tadi menyesap rokok itu berujar bersamaan dengan asap yang mengepul dari sana.

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit, huh?" kesal wanita itu memberi tatapan sangar kearah si surai kuning.

"…." Sebelah alis miliknya naik.

"Cukup sudah! Lebih baik kita akhiri saja! Aku sudah muak denganmu Naruto-kun!" bentaknya kesal, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dan hal itupun tak membuat si kuning merasa iba. Bahkan ia masih menyesap rokoknya dengan khidmat.

"Brengsek kau Naruto-kun!" ia melempar guling yang berada paling dekat dengannya kearah si kuning.

"Oke~" si kuning berujar dengan wajah yang datar. Tanpa menatap kearah wanita itu yang kini sudah berlari ke arah kamar mandi sambil memunguti semua pakaian miliknya.

"….." suasana kembali hening, sepeninggal wanita yang langsung berlari keluar kamar setelah ia memakai semua pakaian miliknya. Hanya hembusan asap rokok yang memenuhi ruangan itu saat ini.

"Dasar wanita jalang…." Gumamnya kecil bersamaan dengan hembusan asap rokok.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, hari ini terima kasih banyak ya~" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Sama-sama," masih dengan ciri khasnya yang irit bicara.

"Umm… dan sampaikan juga salamku pada Neji ya~" ia tersenyum lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Sasuke seharian ini. Dan hal itu tentunya membuat rasa aneh didada Sasuke bertambah semakin aneh.

"Ya."

"Jya~ kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya~ selamat tinggal Sasuke-san~" ia menunduk kemudian mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada tali tas selempangnya. Tersenyum, kemudian melangkah menjauhi Sasuke. Masuk ke sebuah apartement di kota Konoha. Menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke setelah melewati pintu putar didepan apartement mewah itu.

"Ah! Aku lupa minta nomor ponselnya," gumamnya dengan masih menatap kearah sosok kuning yang menghilang dibalik pintu tadi.

* * *

"Niisan~" suara childish nan merdu terdengar mengalun begitu pula dengan suara pintu terbuka kemudian ditutup kembali.

Kali ini suara langkah kaki disebuah kamar apartement mewah dengan dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung dengan indah.

"Niisaaaannn~" lagi terdengar suara indah mengalun pelan.

"Chk!" seseorang menyembul dari balik selimut berwarna orange, menatap tak suka kepada pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari sosok itu, menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Mouu~ Niisaan~ bangun, ini sudah sore menjelang malam lho~" ujar pemuda itu kepada sosok yang kini berusaha mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang miliknya.

"…" ditatapnya pemuda yang berperawakan sama dengan dirinya itu dengan tajam.

"Aku kangen Niisan~" pemuda itu melangkah mendekati sosok yang terlihat sama seperti dirinya. Ketika ia hanya berjarak satu jengkal kaki dengan sosok itu, iapun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya sehingga ia bisa memeluk erat sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Niisan~" bisiknya pelan ditengah pelukan itu.

"Bodoh," ucap sosok itu kecil, dan masih bisa terdengar cukup jelas oleh pemuda yang memeluknya.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu Niisan~"gumamnya dalam pelukan hangat itu, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat lebar ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"…" sosok yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda itu hanya mengelus lembut surai kuning milik si pemuda.

"Niisan, jangan tinggalin Naru lagi ya~" bisiknya pelan.

"Bodoh," kali ini sudur bibir milik sosok itu tertarik keatas pelan, sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis.

Kedua sosok yang kini berpelukan itu, kedua sosok yang terlihat sama persis—berkulit tan, bersurai kuning, bermata biru—kedua sosok yang merupakan saudara kembar. Kini mereka bertemu kembali setelah semenjak mereka mulai menginjakkan kaki di umur ke-empat tahun mereka dipisahkan oleh sang ibu dan ayah mereka.

Dua saudara kembar yang terlihat seperti sebuah benda dan bayangan dalam cermin, persis namun tak sama. Ya, mereka berdua mirip. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang berbeda diantara mereka. Sang kakak—yang hanya terlahir 7 menit lebih dulu dari pada sang adik, yang kini bernama Uzumaki Naruto—yang memiliki tanda luka seperti tiga buah kumis kucing. Dan sang adik—yang bernama Namikaze Naruto—yang tidak memiliki tanda itu dikedua pipinya, hanya tingginya yang sedikit lebih pendek sekian cm dari sang kakak.

Tidak hanya itu, kedua sifat keduanya pun sangat berbeda. Sang kakak, ia adalah orang yang cerdas, emosional, dan sedikit dingin, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa tertawa atau bersikap ramah, ia hanya tidak ingin terluka sama seperti ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Sedangkan, Sang adik, ia orang yang sangat ceria, cukup bodoh dan baik. Kedua sifat yang seperti es dan api. Dua hal yang saling melengkapi.

Namun, bagaimana jika kedua orang ini menyukai orang yang sama?

Apakah tali persaudaraan diantara mereka akan tetap terjalin ataukah putus?

Dan, bisakah keduanya saling memberi dukungan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?

* * *

"SAS!" bentak Neji.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau hah?!" kagetnya bukan main. Ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang akibat si surai iklan sampo itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku donk, kan kau yang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dipanggil tapi tak ada sahutan juga." Elaknya.

"Che!" balasnya ketus dan masih kesal tingkat rumput pada Neji.

"Kau lagi melamunkan apa sih, Sas?" tanyanya kalem dengan masih menjaga jarak dari si surai raven. Takut-takut jika terlalu dekat ia akan dibanting, atau dilempar, dan lebih parahnya di makan ama si raven ntu kayak si abang sumanto, hii~.

"Hn," jawabnya malas.

"Maaf saja ya Sas, tapi aku masih belum bisa mengartikan bahasa alien milikmu itu,"

"Ck," ditatapnya tajam si iklan sampo itu. Membuat bulu-bulu ditubuhnya berdiri semua, seperti melihat hantu—merinding disco.

"… E..ehee~ mm—maaf deh maaf. Makanya ceritakan donk, penasaran nih~"

"Aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang menarik," ia menerawang, membayangkan kilasan wajah pemuda yang ia temui kemarin. Neji yang pertama kalinya melihat seorang Sasuke mesem-mesem ngga jelas seperti sekarang hanya bisa berwajah cengo.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi.

"Temanmu itu," jawaban itu sukses membuat Neji mengkerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Teman katanya? Teman yang mana? Pikirnya saat ini.

"Yang mana Sas? Temanku banyak lho.."

"Naruto," jawabnya singkat. Dan lagi hal itu sukses membuat si bintang iklan shampoo ini membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Maksudmu Naruto? Naruto yang mana Sas?" pertanyaan yang diajukan Neji kali ini membuat Sasuke menghadiahinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Naruto. Yang kemarin kau suruh menjemputku itu, bodoh," jelasnya

"Ooo.. Naruto yang itu? Kukira Naruto yang satunya lagi," jelasnya bernafas lega—dan hal ini semakin membingungkan bagi Sasuk, terutama kalimat akhir yang diucapkan oleh Neji.

"Maksudmu dengan 'Naruto yang satunya lagi' itu apa, huh?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hmm.. jadi kau belum tahu? Ah, kemarin apa kau menemui Naruto yang diwajahnya ada tiga guratan apa tidak?"

"Setahuku kemarin wajahnya masih bersih, dan aku tidak melihat satu guratanpun kurasa," sambil membayangkan sekilas wajah pemuda kuning yang kemarin bersamanya.

"Nah itu dia. Yang kau temui kemarin itu adalah si Naruto dengan marga ayahnya, Namikaze," jelasnya.

"Lalu," Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan penjelasan Neji yang setengah-setengah itu.

"Si Naruto ini mempunyai kembaran, nah kembarannya ini memakai marga ibunya, Uzumaki. Nama mereka berdua itu sama-sama Naruto, Cuma yang membedakannya hanya dimarganya saja. Dan lagi, Naruto dengan marga Uzumaki ini memiliki tiga guratan di wajahnya—kedua pipinya—sedangkan si Naruto yang kau temui kemarin itu adalah adik kembar dari si Uzumaki Naruto ini," paparnya panjang lebar. Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar pemaparan dari temannya itu.

"Tapi kemarin kenapa aku hanya menjemput satu orang? Kalau yang ada adalah dua orang?" tanyanya.

"Jelasnya aku sih kurang mengerti Sas. Semenjak orang tua mereka bercerai saat keduanya berumur empat tahun, aku tidak tahu siapa yang ikut siapa, dan juga kemana mereka dibawa pergi. Waktu itu aku juga masih terlalu kecil. Dan kemarin malam aku baru tahu kalau si Namikaze Naruto ini sudah 21 tahun terpisahkan dengan si Uzumaki Naruto. Ia yang memberitahuku. Dan aku hanya akrab dengan si Namikaze daripada si Uzumaki," Neji memgambil botol cola dari dalam tasnya, ia membukanya lalu meneguk isi dalam botol yang masih setengah itu sampai habis.

"Menarik. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka berdua," ujarnya penuh harap.

"Sebaiknya jangan Sas," larang si Neji.

"Kenapa hah?" tanyanya tak suka.

"Masalahnya kau tak tahu bagaimana perangai si Uzumaki ini, apalagi dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau menyukai si Namikaze,"

"Sok tau kau, dasar." Dipukulnya kepala bersurai coklat itu dengan buku ditangannya.

"Aduh!" pekiknya sakit sambil mengusap-usap surai coklat miliknya.

"Aku sendiri yang teman masa kecilnya saja tidak pernah lagi melihat si Uzumaki sejak saat itu, dia itu orangnya agak menyeramkan, makanya aku cuma bisa akrab dengan si Namikaze," jelasnya lagi.

"Lihat saja nanti," ujarnya percaya diri dihadapan temannya itu.

'Kalau kau menyesal aku tak mau tanggung ya,' ujarnya dalam hati. Ia tak mau kena lemparan apapun dari teman disebelahnya saat ini.

* * *

Setelah perbincangan mereka—Neji dan Sasuke—kesempatan baik mendatangi Sasuke. Keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan kedua pemuda yang katanya kembar itu terwujud. Keluarganya mendapat sebuah undangan pesta yang diadakan untuk launching produk baru dari sebuah perusahaan dibawah pimpinan dari Uzumaki Naruto. Perusahaan yang merupakan anak perusahaan dari Uzumaki company. Karena kesibukkan dari kedua orang tua serta kakaknya, maka ia ditugaskan untuk menghadiri pesta itu sebagai wakil dari Uchiha company.

Pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di ballroom hotel—yang juga merupakan bagian dari Uzumaki company—pikirannya kembali melayang ke pembicaraan antara ia dengan Neji mengenai kembar itu.

Ketika ia mengambil—ditawarkan minuman oleh waiter—disudut ruangan ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai kuning tengah berbincang dengan para orang dewasa yang mengelilinginya. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang ia temui sebelumnya. Pemuda berkulit tan eksotis, bermata biru sebiru safir, bersurai kuning jabrik, yang kini pemuda itu tengah mengenakan setelan js berwarna orange dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi merah menyala. Namun, ada yang sedikit aneh, pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu agak sedikt lebih tinggi dari yang ia kira.

Ia mendekat perlahan, sambil membawa gelas berisi minuman ditanganya.

"Sasuke-san!" suara lembut itu mengagetkan dirinya. Dan suara itu bukan berasal dari pemuda yang berada kurang lebih 7 meter dihadapannya. Ia menengok kesamping—kearah suara itu datang—dan ia mendapatkan sosok yang sama persis dengan yang barusan ia tatap.

Kini sosok yang mengenakan setelan jas putih dengan bunga mawar yang terselip di sakunya itu mendekat menghampirinya yang tengah terdiam bingung.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya ketika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawabnya agak bingung. Ini kali pertama ia melihat orang yang benar-benar sangat mirip.

"Dengan siapa? Apa kau sendiri?" tanya si kuning itu lagi.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang tadi ia tatap, dan pemuda bersetelan jas orange itu masih berdiri disana. Diarahkannya lagi pandangannya ke sosok yang kini menatapanya sedikit bingung.

"Sendiri, err.. Naruto?" ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Ha ha ha, kau lucu Sasuke-san, rileks saja, wajahmu itu cukup menakutkan lho.." bisiknya ditelinga Sasuke. Hal ini sontak membuat ia sedikit menjauh dari si kuning kecil itu.

"Pffttt... " Naruto menahan tawanya yang hampir keluar.

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku malu," ujarnya kecil, ia memandang sekitarnya yang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Hu-um! Oke. Ok." Ia berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu kakakkmu?" tanyanya to te poin pada si kecil bersurai kuning itu.

"Yapz. Mau ku kenalkan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Naruto menarik lengan berlapiskan jas berwarna senada dengan rambutnya—biru dongker.

"Niisan!" jeritnya memanggil seseorang yang sama persis dengan dirinya. Dan sosok pemuda yang sama persis dengan dirinya itu menengok kearahnya. Ia memberi salam sedikit pada para orang dewasa disekitarnya itu. Lalu ia mendekati sosok yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Niisan, kenalkan ini Sasuke, dia yang menemaniku dan menjemputku ketika pertama kali datang kemari, hehehe~" masih sambil menggandeng tangan milik Sasuke.

Sosok dihadapannya memang sangat mirip dengan sosok disebelahnya ini membuat Sasuke sedikit tertegun. Namun, jika diteliti banyak hal yang membuat perbedaan diantara mereka. Dan yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke adalah tiga buah guratan yang menghiasi pipinya, mata sebiru safir itu namun lebih biru dari mata sosok disampingnya, bibir yang semerah buah cery lebih merah dari bibir sosok disebalahnya, serta tinggi yang hampir mendekati tingginya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ujarnya datar. Sura baritone itu terdengar merdu mengalun ditelinga Sasuke. Bukan suara lembut seperti milik Namikaze, ini berbeda.

"Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, aku masih harus menyapa yang lain," ujarnya mengakhiri saling pandang diantara mata sebiru safir serta mata kelam milik Sasuke.

Iapun kembali membaur dikeramaian, bersama para orang dewasa yang terus mengajaknya berbicara.

Dan entah mengapa hatinya kini semakin berdebar.

* * *

Esoknya ia tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Ketika ia hendak keluar dari sebuah toko buku, ia melihat si Uzumaki itu tengah menyesap rokok disebuah taman yang tepat berada di depan toko buku itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat si Uzumaki itu berada.

Ia sapa sosok kuning itu, tapi tak dihiraukan olehnya.

Ketiga kalinya ia menyapa tapi tak ada respon, ia memilih mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sosok kuning itu.

Ia sangat terganggu dengan asap rokok yang berhembus dari arah si kuning, dengan kesal ia mencabut paksa rokok itu dari apitan kedua belah bibir si kuning.

Ia mendapat delikan tajam dari si kuning. Tapi ia menanggapinya dengan biasa saja. Tatapan dari ayahnya lebih tajam dari pada itu, pikirnya.

"Mau apa kau Teme sialan?!"umpatnya kesal. Berani sekali ia mengganggu saat-saat tenangnya saat ini.

"Rokokmu itu mengganggu, dobe," jelasnya kalem.

"Siapa kau hah? Berani-beraninya menggangguku!" kesalnya tingkatan yang tertinggi.

"Aku teman adikmu, dobe, bukankah kemarin kita baru bertemu, huh?" terangnya pada sosok yang terlihat marah saat ini.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dobe hah? Sialan kau teme!"

"Kau memanggilku Teme juga kan,"

"Chikuso, mati saja sana!" ia pergi dengan mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya. Hal ini menjadi pemandangan lucu bagi Sasuke. Pertama ia tak menyangka kalau suara yang kemarin ia dengar dari orang itu sangat berbeda. Suaranya kali ini terdengar sangat cempreng, bukan lagi suara baritone nan merdu mengalun datar, tapi sebuah suara yang menukik tajam. Dan yang kedua ia juga tak menyangka ia bisa bertingkah seperti itu dihadapan orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari 15 menit itu.

Ia berada ditaman itu, menatap kearah pemuda yang sosoknya semakin kecil itu masih saja tertawa kecil, masih membayangkan kejadian yang baru ia alami dengan pemuda itu.

Dan lagi, dadanya kembali bergetar.

* * *

Kini hari-harinya menjadi lebih cerah dan berwarna semenjak kedatangan dua sosok manusia itu dalam kehidupannya. Baginya saat ini, waktu yang ia lewati semakin cepat. Baru saja kemarin rasanya mereka bertemu dan sekarang sudah sebulan lebih ternyata. Banyak hal yang membuat seorang Sasuke merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat mereka berdua. Seperti sebuah magnet, dimanapun ia berada ia pasti bersama salah satu diantara saudara kembar itu, tak kadang juga ia terlihat bersama keduanya, berbincang-bincang hal kecil di taman, toko buku, restoran, maupun tempat yang bisa mereka datangi.

Dan semakin lama debaran didadanya semakin meningkat. Entah apa itu, sampai sekarang iapun tak tahu. Debaran itu selalu muncul ketika ia berada bersama dengan keduanya, baik itu si Uzumaki yang terlihat dingin namun perhatian ataupu si Namikaze yang terlihat ceria dan tanpa beban.

Sungguh hal itu membuatnya bingung.

"Apa ini huh?"

"Itu untukmu, ambil saja,"

"Untuk apa? Ini cuma batu Teme!"

"Iya memang, sudah ambil saja,"

"Tidak, aku tak butuh batu tak berbentuk seperti ini,"

"Dasar dobe! Terima saja kenapa sih?!"

"Tidak ya tidak, ini ambil!"

"Terima saja!"

"Tidak!"

"terima! Kubilang terima ya terima, usuratonkachi!"

"TEMEEE!"

Saat itu ketika mereka menghadiri sebuah festival kembang api di sebuah kuil di kota itu. Saat ketika Sasuke dan Uzumaki melangkah berdampingan dengan sang Namikaze yang berada didepan mereka. Saat itu juga, Sasuke memberikan sebuah batu berbentuk agak runcing—mirip sebuah bandul—berwarna biru sebiru mata si Uzumaki. Ia berikan benda itu tanpa niat apapun, hanya ingin. Dan ketika benda itu ditolak, ia merasa kesal. Tapi ia keukeuh agar batu itu tetap diterima oleh si Uzumaki.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya si Namikaze penasaran ketika ia melihat raut kesal diwajah tampan Sasuke dan raut sebal di wajah sang kakak.

"Dia tak mau menerima batu itu," tuduhnya pada si Uzumaki.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau memberikanku batu seperti ini hah?" nyolot si Uzumaki tak mau kalah.

"Wah batunya bagus, kalau Niisan tak suka, kasih aku saja bagaimana?" hal itu sontak membuat kedua orang itu menatap si Namikaze bersamaan.

"Tidak/ Jangan," ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Pfftttt.. nah kan, makanya Niisan, sudah terima saja batunya, ga asik kan kalau bertengkar di saat seperti ini, tuh lihat banyak yang memandangi kalian dari tadi," ujar si Namikaze sambil menunjuk kearah orang-orang yang memandang mereka.

"Khh../ che," sahut mereka bersamaan. Mengakhiri sebuah pertengkaran yang entah dari mana berawal.

Dan batu berwarna biru itu ia masukkan ke sebuah kantung kecil di dalam lengan kimononya. Batu pemberian dari Sasuke.

* * *

Namun, kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat mereka rasakan. Sebuah kesalahpahaman membuat sebuah benteng yang awalnya telah luluh kini kembali berdiri dengan tegak diantara mereka. Benteng sang Uzumaki buat. Ya, benteng yang awalnya hanya membatasi dirinya dengan sang Namikaze, kini mulai berdiri lagi, membatasi ia dengan sang adik serta dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang sempat meruntuhkan bentengnya sesaat.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku jelaskan dulu, Dobe," Sasuke berlari mengejar sosok kuning yang juga tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dihadapannya saat ini. Mengejar sang Uzumaki. Dan bukan Namikaze.

"….." tak dihiraukannya panggilan dari arah belakangnya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin sampai dirumah. Ya, rumah miliknya, hasil kerja kerasnya, bukan ketempat itu. Tempat dimana ia merasa terasingkan dalam keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga huh? Bukan itu bukan keluarganya, hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang memiliki darah yang sama, darah yang juga mengalir di tubuhnya.

"DOBE!" teriaknya keras ketika melihat sosok kuning yang sudah sangat jauh itu menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang.

Ia kehilangan jejak dari si Uzumaki itu. Juga kehilangan semua yang ia harapkan, mungkin.

dan ia mulai berpikir untuk apa ia mengejar sosok kuning itu?

ketika ia memikirkan itu hatinya seperti tertusuk, inilah yang dinamakan pikiran tak sejalan dengan hati..

* * *

"Apa maumu Sasuke-san?" tanya sosok kuning yang memakai masker, menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau Naruto atau Dobe?" tanyanya sedikit bingung melihat pemuda yang cukup sulit ia kenali saat ini. Pemuda yang memakai pakain tebal, penutup kepala, kacamata, masker, serta suara yang terdengar sedikit serak itu.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya apa maumu?" pemuda dihadapannya berujar dengan nada datar.

"Dengar jika kau Naruto, biarkan aku menemui kakakmu karena ada yang ingin aku jelaskan, dan jika kau Dobe, biarkan aku menjelaskan kejadian kemarin padamu," pintanya pada sosok dihadapannya saat ini.

"..." hening cukup lama merek terdiam, saling menatap.

"Niisan~" terdengar suara merdu dan khas mendekat kearah mereka.

"Naruto?" ujar Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab bukan?" ujar pemuda itu pada Sasuke.

"Tuan Uzumaki-sama, mobil anda sudah menunggu," seorang berpakaian hitam ala bodyguard itu menghampiri pemuda yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Pria dengan masker diwajahnya itu menuntun sang Uzumaki agar mengikutinya.

"Lho, ada Sasuke-san, ada perlu apa?" tanya si kuning yang heran ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan kakakmu," jawabnya cepat,masih menatap kearah uzumaki yang terlihat menaiki mobil saat ini.

"Oo.. " respon dari si Namikaze biasa saja.

"Umm, bisa kau beritahu aku kemana kakakmu akan pergi barusan?" tanyanya, ingin mengetahui kemana sang Uzumaki pergi.

"Ngg.. kurasa untuk mengurus bisnis baru," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Tapi kenapa pakaian kakakmu seperti itu?"

"Kurasa ia agak sakit, dan itu mungkin kebiasaannya memakai pakaian tebal seperti itu," jelasnya singkat.

Sasuke hanya kembali memandang sedih kearah mobil yang membawa si Uzumaki tadi pergi.

Dan ada sesuatu yang menusuk didadanya...

Seperti saat ketika dada itu berdebar-debar..

* * *

'Apakah kau menyu—ah bukan mencintai si Uzumaki itu, Sas?'

'Uzumaki? Ah, maksudmu kakak si Naruto itu?'

'Keduanya namanya sama saja kan. Jadi aku memanggilnya Uzumaki dan Namikaze saja,'

'Bagaimana ya, aku sendiri juga sulit untuk menentukan mencintai yang mana, mereka sama hanya karakter mereka saja yang berbeda.'

'Jadi, intinya hatimu itu untuk siapa Sas?'

'Kalau aku berada bersama si Uzumaki itu aku selalu berdebat dengannya tanpa henti, makian dan ejekan dengan spontan pasti keluar dari bibirku ketika bersamanya. Dan ketika aku bersama si Namikaze itu, aku selalu saja dibuatnya tersenyum, itu semua karena kebodohannya sih, dan bersama dengannya entah mengapa membuatku merasa tenang.'

'Hmm, jadi intinya kau lebih menyukai si Namikaze daripada si Uzumaki?'

'…..'

'Berarti tebakanku tepat selama ini, kau lebih condong kearah si Namikaze itu ketimbang kearah si Uzumaki. Dan akupun sangat mendukungmu Sas,'

'Entahlah, aku sendiri masih sangat bingung…'

Kilasan-kilasan percakapan yang ia dengar itu membuat dahinya kembali mengernyit. Ia tak suka. Sungguh ia tak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mengapa, mengapa selalu sang adik yang mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan? Kasih sayang ayah, teman, serta kali ini cinta dari Sasuke. Sedangkan ia, yang ia dapat hanya kekerasan, sang ibu hanya menginginkan agar ia menjadi orang nomor satu, sang ayah sama sekali tak pernah menjenguknya, teman? Ia tak punya, dan hal yang mungkin bisa ia rasakan juga kini hanya khayalan belaka.

Ya, hidupnya tak lebih hanya sebuah boneka...

Tak lebih dari sebuah boneka..

Tak lebih...

* * *

"Niisan, apa niisan mencintai Sasuke-san?" pertanyaan dari sang adik yang membuatnya terdiam sejenak dari kegiatan membereskan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas mejanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat

"Sungguh?" masih sangsi mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak.

"Ya." Dengan pasti dan tanpa keraguan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuat sang adik merasa sedikit lega.

"Jadi, apa boleh aku menyukainya Niisan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Ia melirik sebentar kearah sang kakak. Ia melihat raut wajah sang kakak yang berubah menjadi agak tegang. Namun itu hanya sesaat, dengan cepat raut wajah itu kembali seperti biasa.

"Terserahmu saja. Itu bukan urusanku bukan? Ini hidupmu kau yang harus menentukannya, dan bukannya orang lain. Mengerti?" balasnya, terdengar acuh.

Tanpa diketahui oleh sang Namikaze, ia berusaha menahan agar rasa sakit itu tak bertambah besar dan dalam. Menahan agar ia bisa mnegontrol dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan air asin yang bernama air mata itu.

* * *

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke ketika ia melihat sosok kuning itu keluar dari apartement tempat si kuning menetap.

"Tolong urus pemuda ini," ujarnya cepat pada pria bermasker disebelahnya.

"Dobe dengarkan aku!" masih berusaha menggapai sosok kuning itu dengan gigih. Namun sayang, dinding yang tak terlihat itu kini semakin membesar dan berlapis-lapis dari sebelumnya.

"…." Si kuning itu hanya diam dan meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju mobil yang terparkir dihadapannya.

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke yang dihadap oleh segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam-hitam.

"Maaf tuan. Ini perintah langsung dari atasan kami," ujar pria bermasker itu pelan pada Sasuke.

"Minggir kalin! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghadangnya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami tuan Sasuke, kami harus melakukan ini," jelas si pria bermasker itu.

"Kubilang minggir! UGH!" satu pukulan tepat di ulu hatinya mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Maaf Tuan," sesal si pria ketika memukul Sasuke hingga tersungkur.

"Ku..rang ajar.. kali..an.. ughh!" ujarnya menahan sakit di perutnya, penglihatannya memburam serta kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

Dan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Uzumaki itu melaju tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sebelum ia kehilangan sepenuhnya kesadaran miliknya, ia melihat tatapan dingin milik sang Uzumaki kepada dirinya. Tatapan ketika pertama kali ia berjumpa dengannya di pesta itu. Tapi, tatapannya kali ini lebih menusuk dari pada waktu itu.

* * *

"Uhuk! Khh! Ohok! Ohok!" suara batuk-batuk terdengar dari sebuah kamar mandi dalam apartement mewah yang ditempati oleh Uzumaki Naruto, sang pengusaha muda terkaya di Konoha.

'Sialan. Darah ini keluar lagi.' Umpatnya dalam hati ketika mendapati aliran darah mengalir di tangan kanannya.

Ia terdiam menatap cermin besar dihadapannya.

Darah segar berwarna agak kehitaman itu kini menghiasi mulutnya.

Kedua matanya berwarna merah, wajahnya pucat sepucat mayat hidup.

Pipinya sangat tirus, serta tubuhnya yang semakin kurus.

Penampilan yang jauh berbeda saat dulu.

'Inikah yang namanya hidup?'

'tapi, mengapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehidupan?'

'Sudahlah, dengan ini semua sama saja. Baik aku mati ataupun tidak. Tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilanganku.'

Gumamnya dalam hati, ia merosot jatuh kelantai. Tangannya yang berlumuran darah yang sudah tercampur dengan air menetes membasahi lantai kamar mandi itu.

Tatapan matanya kini sayu, sinar kehidupannya semakin meredup.

Air dari keran wastafel masih mengalir, kini meluap membasahi sebagin tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

"Tolong jaga kesehatan anda, tuan," kata dokter bersurai putih yang tengah memeriksa kesehatan pasiennya saat ini.

"…" Uzumaki itu hanya terdiam, menatap deretan gambar-gambar bagian dalam tubuh manusia lengkap dengan penjelasan penyakit serta bagian-bagiannya yang tertempel di dinding berwarna putih itu.

"Penyakit anda sudah semakin parah," ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Sampai kapan aku akan bertahan?" tanyanya, tersirat tak adanya harapan sama sekali dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan itu.

"Tuan?" dokter itu yang mendengarnya cukup terkejut, sekaligus kasian melihat pasien termudanya berkata seperti itu.

"Katakan saja dok.." dengan sangat datar ia berujar.

"Kurang dari tiga bulan," dengan terpaksa, pertanyaan itupun dijawab oleh sang dokter.

"…." Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam.

"Maka dari itu Tuan tolong jagalah tubuh anda." Kata-kata nasehat itu membuat suasana yang tadinya hening kini berubah suram.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian anda dok, sampai jumpa," pemuda itupun segera bangkit dari tempatnya, menunduk sedikit kemudian keluar melewati pintu geser berwarna putih itu.

Sang dokter hanya menatap iba dan mengehela nafas panjang menatap kepergian sang pasien.

* * *

Tepat pada suatu malam ketika ia hendak beranjak dari kursi diruang kerja miliknya. Hal itu terjadi..

"Niisan?!" teriak sang Namikaze begitu melihat kakaknya oleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," ujarnya menenangkan. Tapi tak begitu saja diterima oleh si Namikaze.

"Tidak! Niisan bohong! Aku akan panggilkan dokter!" ujar snag adik begitu melihat darah keluar dari hidung kakaknya.

"Jangan!" cegatnya ketika sang adik hendak beranjak memanggil dokter untuknya.

"…." Hening sesaat.

" . ." penuh dengan penekanan di sisa tenaga miliknya.

"Niisan…" ratapnya sedih melihat keadaan sang kakak saat ini.

"Ambilkan tisu diatas meja. Aku hanya perlu mengelapnya dengan tisu saja." Suruhnya kepada sang adik, yang dengan segera membawa tisu diatas meja kehadapan sang kakak.

"Niisan,…" lirihnya sedih, ia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan sang kakak, tapi ia takut untuk mencari tahu apa itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Naru… Niisan baik-baik saja, sungguh," ia mengatakan itu agar sang adik bisa tenang, ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui penyakitnya saat ini, terlebih dari pihak keluarganya.

* * *

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya!" teriakan di pagi hari ketika cuaca cerah di kota Konoha. Bertempat di sebuah apartement mewah, seorang pemuda tengah memaksa masuk.

"Dobe!" serunya memanggil penghuni apartement itu.

"Sasuke-san? Ada apa?" namun yang keluar bukanlah orang yang ia ingin temui. Melainkan sang adik, Namikaze Naruto.

"Naru, tolong biarkan aku bertemu dengan kakakmu! Tolong!" pintanya, ia terlihat sangat kacau.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi saat ini kakakku sedang tidak ada di rumah," jelasnya pada pemuda itu.

"Kemana? Kemana dia? Katakan naru?!" dengan tergesa ia bertanya, ia mencengkram kedua lengan sang Namikaze kencang.

"Nnngg.. ia sedang dinas sejak kemarin, memang ada apa?" ringisnya sedikit sakit akibat cengkraman itu.

"Ke—kemarin, aku memimpikan dia pergi. Pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh, tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau. Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan, tak ada pintu, tak ada cahaya…. Aku takut Naru. Aku takut tak akan bertemu dia lagi." Jelasnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kacau untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal berwajah datar.

"Tenang saja. Kakakku hanya pergi dinas keluar kota. Besok dia sudah kembali."

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus memastikannya sekarang!" keukeuh ia meminta bertemu.

"Tenanglah Sasuke-san. Kakakku baik-baik saja disana," berusaha menenangkan sang pemuda yang masih terlihat panik.

"Kau tidak tahu Naru! Setiap yang kuimpikan itu adalah kenyataan yang terjadi! Mungkin kau tak akan percaya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku!" jelasnya mengenai kondisi saat ini.

Ya, saat itu sang Namikaze hanya menganggap kata-kata dari Sasuke hanya sebuah bualan belaka. Mana mungkin dizaman ini manusia bisa melihat masa depan lewat mimpi? Huh, konyol. Tapi, tentu ia tak mengatakannya dihadapan sang pemuda berkulit putih seputih porselen itu.

* * *

Dan kini ucapan itu terbukti. Disebuah villa tempat sang Uzumaki beristirahat, villa yang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian kota. Disinilah, kejadian yang merenggut nyawa dua orang itu terjadi. Sebuah kasus yang entah disengaja atau bukan. Yang pasti, hal ini membuat luka yang sangat dalam dihati mereka...

"Dimana Niisan?! Kakashi?!" bentaknya kepada pria bermasker dengan wajah datar tanpa ekpsresi itu.

"…." Diam, si pria hanya diam. Ia hanya menatap kosong kearah villa yang kini dilalap api, villa yang kini roboh dengan kayu-kayu pondasi yang mulai menghitam dilalap api.

"Katakan dimana Niisan?!" bentaknya semakin kesal. Keringat mulai mengalir dipelipisnya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Ia panik. Panik dan takut.

"….." tunjukknya kearah villa yang tengah dilalap api yang sangat besar.

Kedua matanya membola, ia shock, dan tak percaya, "Bohong!" serunya. Rasa takut itu semakin besar menjalar. Tubuhnya menggigil, dapat ia rasakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Panas.

"Dobe!" teriak sosok pemuda bersurai raven yang hendak menembus penjagaan polisi diareal sekitar villa yang dilalap api itu.

"Niisaannnnnnn!" dibarengi dengan teriakan menyayat dari sang Namikaze.

"Maafkan aku. Ini salahku." Gumamnya pria bermasker itu lirih.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya berada didalam rumah hah?" bentaknya lagi pada pria itu, ia meninju wajah pria yang menjadi pengawal setia sang Uzumaki.

"Maaf..." lirihnya sambil menahan sakit diwajah serta tubuhnya yang dipukuli oleh sang Namikaze.

"Brengsek! Kau brengsek, Kakashi! ARGHHHHH!" teriaknya frustasi.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku kesana! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" berontaknya di tengah rangkulan beberpa petugas yang menghalanginya mendekati areal itu.

"Maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda kesana,"

"Kubilang lepaskan bodoh!"

"Bekerjasamalah sedikit Tuan,"

"Kalian tidak tahu, dia ada disana! Aku harus menyelamatkannya! Minggir!"

BRUKKKK

Kayu-kayu penyangga rumah itu roboh, atap serta bangunan itu roboh tepat didepan mata Sasuke, Namikaze, serta Kakashi.

Mereka hanya menatapnya miris.

Api sudah mulai mengecil tapi masih berkobar, semua sudah roboh, hampir menyatu dengan tanah yang mereka pijak.

"DOBE/ NIISAN/IRUKA!" teriak ketiganya menggila, ketika apa yang mereka lihat, apa yang tersuguhkan dihadapan mereka saat ini membuat hati mereka sakit, miris..

Villa yang tadinya berdiri tegak kini roboh menyatu dengan tanah, hanya menampakkan puing-puing bangunan yang dilalap api..

Namun, orang-orang yang mereka harapkan masih bisa diselamatkan ternyata kini sudah menjadi abu bersama puing-puing bangunan itu..

Hanya meninggalkan airmata, teriakan, jeritan yang menyayat hati..

* * *

'Ne~ iruka….'

'Ya, tuan,'

'Pergilah dari sini sekarang,'

'Tapi tuan? Bagaimana dengan anda? Saya akan membawa anda serta,'

'Percuma saja iruka, umurku sudah tak akan lama lagi, uhuk!'

'Tuan?!'

'Tubuhku sudah tak bisa lagi mempertahankan daya juangnya,'

'Tuan?'

'Jadi,tinggalkanlah aku iruka.. hidupmu masih panjang, sedangkan aku, aku sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi sekarang, walaupun kau berhasil mengeluarkanku dari sini, tapi tetap saja tubuh ini tak akan bisa bertahan dalam waktu yang lama,, akupun tetap akan mati juga,'

'Jangan bicara seperti itu tuan? Saya akan menunjukkan kesetiaanku pada anda tuan,'

'Tidak. Dengar iruka, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali, karena dari kecil kaulah yang mengurusi aku dan adikku, aku sangat berhutang budi padamu, hidupmu masih sangat panjang, maka dari itu hiduplah,'

'Tidak! Kali ini saya menolak perintah anda tuan! Saya akan tetap menemani anda disini, saya akan mati bersama anda tuan, hiks,'

'Iruka…'

'Jangan, jangan berkata menyedihkan seperti itu tuan, saya tahu tuan selama ini,'

'Terima kasih iruka, aku menyayangimu…'

'Saya juga tuan, '

'Iruka, aku mulai mengantuk,'

'Tuan…'

'Hanya satu harapanku, dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin hidup yang lebih baik, bisa mengenal banyak orang, bisa bersikap ramah dan menyenangkan ke orang lain, bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan ibu, dan bisa merasakan cinta dari yang terkasih,'

'Tuan.. hiks.. tuan.. '

'Nee, iruka, di kehidupan selanjutnya pun aku berharap bisa bertemu orang seperti dirimu dan kakashi, '

'Tuan.. hiks… hiks… saya juga tuan.. semoga bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi, nanti.. hiks..'

'Iruka, selamat tidur,… pengasuhku yang kusayangi,…'

'Hiks.. hiks.. tuan… selamat.. hiks… tidur…'

'Nee~ iruka, jika aku disuruh memilih dari sekian pilihan yang aku ajukan, aku sangat berharap bisa mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang itu, apakah yang diatas akan mendengarkannya, iruka?'

.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pilihanmu, dan juga aku yakin bahwa yang diatas pasti mendengarkan harapanmu itu, Naruto..

Pasti...

* * *

"Sasuke-san?" dengan perlahan sosok kuning yang sama persis dengannya itu menghampiri dirinya yang tengah memandangi hamparan sisa-sisa kebakaran tiga hari yang lalu.

"Naruto…" lirihnya pelan. Ia merasa sangat lelah saat ini.

"Ini, hanya benda ini yang bisa ditemukan diantara puing-puing villa itu," diserahkannya sebuah kantung dari kain kecil yang sudah sangat kotor pada Sasuke.

"…." Ia mengambil kantung kecil itu dari sang Namikaze.

"Itu benda milikmu kan?" ujar Namikaze itu ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah batu berwarna biru dari dalam kantung itu.

"… terima kasih naruto, ini memang milikku, " dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih tersisa, ia memberikan sebuah senyum kecil pada sang Namikaze.

"Benda itu ditemukan disebelah jasad Niisan yang telah menjadi abu, " jelasnya sedikit mengenai benda yang diberika oleh petugas kepolisian. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sosok raven yang kini terlihat rapuh itu.

"khhh….dobe, khhh.. ughhhh" isaknya pelan. Sesak. Dadanya sangat sesak, lebih sesak dari pada debaran yang dulu ia rasakan.

"sasuke-san…" lirihnya ketika mendengar isakan dari orang yang ia cintai serta orang yang dicintai sang kakak.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya keras, melampiaskan semua rasa sakit serta sesak dalam dadanya. Segalanya untuk dia yang telah berada disana.

.

'Dobe, mengapa… mengapa? Mengapa kau secepat ini pergi? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku disini? Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam padaku? kau sungguh kejam dobe! Kau kejam!'

'Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menentukan pilihanku dengan segera, maafkan aku...'

'Niisan… apakah ini yang niisan inginkan? Melihat orang yang niisan cintai menderita kehilangan dirimu? Tapi aku yakin, bukan ini yang niisan inginkan. Maafkan aku niisan, seandainya saat itu aku tak egoist. Aku yakin sasuke-san dan niisan tak akan seperti ini, sungguh maafkan adikmu ini niisan….'

*** OWARI***

Hallo, ku datang lagi nih bawa oneshot~

Gimana?

Apakah kalian sedih? Kecewa? Bahagia?

Disini sudah pukul 00.04 wita nih, ini ku kerjakan ditengah tugas kuliah yang menumpuk lho..

Wah curcol dikit tuch, gomenne~ hehe

Btw, bersediakan para readers sekalian menyumbangkan sedikit kata-katanya buat ku ga nih?

Hehehe

Terima kasih ya sudah berkenan membaca~

Salam sayang,

Ku chan~


End file.
